


It's Probably Both

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: st_xi_kink, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk's been alone in this room with Spock's father for 36 minutes without either of them saying a word to the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Probably Both

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/1886.html?thread=3608158#t3608158) for the prompt "I want a prompt where Spock has a fascination with marking Kirk and Kirk likes it because it shows that Spock cares (because we all know Kirk has ISSUES). They are on Earth or New Vulcan and one of the parents sees it and is like WTF..."

Kirk's been alone in this room with Spock's father for 36 minutes without either of them saying a word to the other, and he can't decide whether Sarek doesn't like him or is just a Vulcan. It's probably both.

"I do not understand your need for ostentatious display," Sarek finally says, in typical Vulcan tones, but it's all the confirmation Jim needs that he was right: both. He's not entirely sure what Sarek's referring to, at first; he's in his uniform, and these aren't even his tight pair of pants.

Then he remembers _last night, on the ship, in his cabin, on his bed, Spock sucking and biting, precisely and yet urgently, at a spot about an inch below his right ear, one he hasn't marked before, because Spock always seems to find someplace new, but still visible, and he'll never stop - though he will pause to soothe with his tongue - until Jim, unprompted by any words of Spock's, says 'yours, that's right, I'm yours, show me' or words to that effect, he's still trying for the variation which will have the greatest impact on Spock, pupils blown widest, growl from deepest in his chest-_

"Whadda you mean, _my_ need?" he asks, and watches Sarek not-flinch.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Justification (The Psychoanalysis Was So Twentieth Century Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192595) by [Rynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynne/pseuds/Rynne)




End file.
